


The Darkness Inside

by MaddieWrites



Series: The Darkness Inside [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU sort of, Demonic Possession, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of things, M/M, Mental Health Issues, angst also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: When Mark met Jack, a stranger who left Ireland abruptly for mysterious reasons, he had no idea just what he was in for and no way of knowing what demons this arrival would awaken.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043994) by [SnowKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/pseuds/SnowKitty). 



> For SnowKitty, as usual. I hope you all enjoy this! I'll be updating daily as long as life cooperates and if I can figure out a way around the technical difficulties I'm having... Remember to comment if you liked it!

Mark sighed. Today had not gone well at all. His internet had helpfully crashed in the nick of time and he hadn't been able to upload a video, he'd spilled his coffee on himself, and he hadn't finished all the editing he was supposed to get done two days ago. To make matters worse, Mark wasn't feeling any better, and he still couldn't remember what had happened yesterday. He didn't even remember drinking, so that couldn't be the cause of this mysterious memory lapse. Mark had given alcohol up after what had happened last time. He sighed and looked around, checking his watch. The train should've arrived by now. Mark stood to double check the stop schedule and promptly collided with a strange man carrying papers and a laptop.  
“Oh I'm so sorry.” The stranger said, bending down to gather his papers.  
“It's alright.” Mark helped him gather his things and stood.  
“Thank you. I'm very sorry.” He apologized again before continuing forward at his rapid pace. Mark shrugged it off and headed over to see about those train arrival times.  
“Great.” Mark groaned. Just his luck, He'd gotten the time off by half an hour. He'd be late to his dinner with Matt and Ryan. Mark pulled out his phone and dialed Matt's number.  
“Hello?” He picked up right away.  
“Hey, um, it's Mark. Funny story, I got the train schedules mixed up, so I'm gonna be late. You guys can start without me.”  
“Alright, it's okay. Just show up as soon as you can. I'll text you if we leave before you get here, but hopefully you won't be that late.”  
“Okay, thanks. I'll see you soon.” Mark hung up without saying goodbye.  
“Um, excuse me?” A timid voice called softly.  
“Yeah?” Mark turned. It was the stranger with he'd bumped into a few minutes ago.  
“Um, I seem to be a bit lost. Could you help?”  
He looked rather frightened, like a startled deer. Judging by his accent, this was definitely his first time in LA, and quite possibly his first time in America.  
“Sure, where are you trying to go?” Mark smiled, trying to ease the stranger's nerves.  
“Um...” He produced a map and pointed to a small dot on it. “There.”  
“Alright... Take the next train get off on the fourth stop. I'm getting off there too so I can help you a bit more when we get off. It'll be easier to understand once we're there.”  
“Thank you so much. D-Do you know how long it'll be until the next train comes?”  
“About half an hour. You can wait with me if you want.”  
“Thank you. I'm Sean but you can call me Jack.” He managed to shift his papers enough to stick out a hand.  
“Mark.” He shook it. “Do you live around here?”  
“No. Well I didn't until now. I'm from Ireland. I've just moved.”  
“Welcome to America. What do you think of it so far?”  
“Well it's not nearly as fat as they make it out to be, but it's twice as hard to navigate and I was never any good with maps.”  
“It took me a while to figure it out too. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. So, how did you turn Sean into Jack?”  
“Oh, in Ireland, John is a nickname for Sean and Jack is another way to spell John. My mum gave me the nickname and it stuck.”  
“That's pretty cool. Is your mom still in Ireland?”  
“Yeah. I came out here for an interview. I'm assuming you were born near here?”  
“In Hawaii actually. I grew up in Ohio and then moved here later on.”  
“Oh! I know a-!” Jack's head swiveled to the left. “Is that the train?”  
“I don't hear anything.”  
“That train noise.”  
“Well I'm assuming it's the train. Nothing else around here makes train noises. You have remarkable hearing if you can hear it coming.”  
“I thought it would be another twenty minutes.”  
“It must be early if it's almost here now... Oh, I hear it too. Yeah, that's the train. Have you ridden one before?”  
“A few times when I was little. I haven't in years. The fourth stop did you say?”  
“Yeah. I'm getting off there too, don't worry about it.”  
“Oh, do you live near me?”  
“No, I'm going to dinner with a few friends. I'm gonna be a little late though.” Mark chuckled.  
“That's terrible.”  
“They said it's fine. They understand.”  
“That sort of day?” Jack asked sympathetically.  
“Yeah. Hope I didn't get any of my bad luck on you when I bumped into you.”  
“I don't think I could get any more bad luck, and I'm pretty sure I was the one doing the bumping.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Jack sighed.  
“Do you wanna join me and my friends for dinner?” Mark wasn't sure what prompted the sudden invitation, but it felt like the right thing to do once he'd done it.  
“Oh, that's alright. We've only just met and you already made plans with them. I already forgot your name anyways.” He laughed sheepishly.  
“It's Mark, and I'm sure they'd love to meet you. You don't know anyone here yet anyways. I bet you'd love them.”  
“You're sure it's alright?”  
“Of course. We can have bad luck together so Matt and Ryan have more than one person to laugh at.”  
“Are Matt and Ryan the names of your friends?”  
“Yeah. Come on, let's go.” And together, they boarded the very early train.

 

“Hey guys, sorry I'm late.” Mark sat down and motioned for Jack to do the same.  
“It's alright. So, Late, who's your friend?” Matt asked with a smirk.  
“This is Jack. We met at the train station. He just moved here from Ireland.”  
“Nice to meet you Jack. I'm Matt and this is Ryan. What brings you to America?”  
“Work.”  
“What do you do?”  
“Hopefully I'll be a musician, if everything goes well with my interview.”  
“Cool. You write music?”  
“Yeah, not as much as I'd like to.”  
“Well welcome to America!” Ryan smiled.

 

“I think I can find my flat-. Erm, my apartment from here. Thanks Mark. Have fun with Matt and Ryan.” Jack folded up the map.  
“No problem. Do you want my number in case you get lost again?”  
"Yes please."  
They took a moment to exchange numbers.  
“Thank you so much. I hope you have a fantastic night!” Jack beamed.  
“You too.”  
He headed down the street.  
“Come on Mark! There's drinks to be dranken!” Ryan called, already a bit tipsy form the excess of wine he'd had at dinner.  
“Coming!” Mark watched to make sure Jack turned the right direction and then headed off to rejoin his friends.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night conversation between Jack and Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my computer won't let me post anything bolded or italicized on this website so I'm using / / and ( ) to indicate that sort of thing. I won't be able to do some of the things I wanted to because of this, but I can work with it guess... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> (note much later in time as I edit this) I would like to formally apologize for using such weird symbols to indicate who is speaking, I'm currently working on it.

“Great.” Jack sighed, flopping down on his mattress. He still had to unpack. At least he'd made it here, even if he did need some help. He groaned inwardly at the reminder. “First day here and you already have someone's phone number. So much for avoiding new friends.”  
He sat up and looked around at all the boxes. At least the moving truck had finally shown up. Jack had worried about having to sleep on the floor if it didn't get here in time. Thankfully, it had shown up just minutes after he'd finally found his apartment. Jack had almost needed to text Mike again. Mike? Mitchel? Marcus? Oh, Mark! He'd almost had to text Mark again.  
“Well Jackaboy, better start unpacking.” He sighed.

 

“Almost... Almost... There!” Jack got the lamp plugged in. Next time he needed to plug in the lamp before he pushed the couch in front of the outlet. Well, he'd managed anyway. Now the tricky part. Jack tried to wiggle his arm out from under the couch and successfully unplugged the lamp again in the process.  
“Damn it!” He sighed. It was far too late for this. He'd finish up tomorrow. Jack collapsed down on his semi made up mattress and it became very clear to him that he was not getting any sleep right tonight. “Ugh.” Jack groaned. This would be a long night. 

 

“Well off you two go.” Mark smiled, unlocking the doors for Matt and Ryan to get out of the car. “Try not to get hurt on your way to the door.” he teased. Matt hadn't actually gotten that drunk, but Ryan was wasted.  
“Don't worry, I'll take care of him.” Matt winked with a suggestive smirk.  
“Alright, be safe.” Mark locked the doors back up and waited for them to get inside before he drove off. He wondered if Jack had ever made it to his apartment and decided to text him, just to make sure.  
-Hey, did you make it home?-

 

Jack had just decided to get up try and plug in that lamp again when his phone made a dinging noise. It was Mark.  
-Hey, did you make it home?-  
The text made him smile. It was nice of Mark to check on him.  
-Yeah. Thanks for the help.-  
He wondered if he should apologize again for nearly knocking him over at the train station, but decided not to.

 

The text alert startled Mark. He hadn't expected a reply until morning. It was nearly midnight.  
-Yeah. Thanks for the help.- It read.  
-No problem. I'm always happy to help. Aren't you up kind of late.- Mark couldn't help but ask. He waited for a response, wondering if Jack was in the mood for a conversation.  
-Couldn't sleep. You?- Apparently he was.  
-Just got home from the bar.- Mark sent.  
-Did you have a good time? You said something about bad luck earlier.-  
-Yeah. It ended up alright. You?- Mark hoped everything had turned out alright for his new friend. Moving to a new country was probably pretty overwhelming.  
-Unfortunately no. I set my couch up in front of the outlet and can't get my lamp plugged in. Now my bloody water's not working. They said they'll get it fixed up tomorrow.- He could practically see the doubt that they would actually be there tomorrow.  
-That sucks... Sorry.-  
-At least one of us had a decent end of the day.-  
-Well, since I'm having better luck now, you can shoot me a text if you need any help.- Mark hoped that hadn't sounded weird.  
-Thanks. I think I've got it for right now. I'll let you sleep.-  
-Alright. Goodnight.- Mark smiled.  
-Night.-  
He turned off his phone with a small smile. Mark decided he liked this Jack. 

 

Jack sighed and turned his phone off, a bit closer to sleep now. He could take care of the lamp tomorrow, after the water was running again. Maybe he could find a job too if he was lucky. A job in music if he was /very/ lucky. His savings would run out eventually.  
(You'll find something.) He assured himself. (Everything will be fine when you wake up.)  
Of course it will, he agreed. (Just go to sleep.) Jack nodded and closed his eyes.


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A messy accident brings two strangers closer together.

Mark woke to a crash from next door followed by a string of curses, then a louder crash as an impressive amount of dust filled the room.  
“Oh I am so sorry...” A familiar voice said, horrified.

 

Jack woke with a start. He must've kicked the duvet off in his sleep, and the cold had woke him up. Why was it so cold?  
“Sorry to wake you Sir. I'm here to get your water back on.” A friendly female voice informed him. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and located the source of the voice. A blonde from the water company was standing in the doorway.  
“Right. Sorry. My phone must've died. My alarm didn't go off.” He blushed, hurrying to get up. At least he was fully dressed; this could've been a lot worse.  
“It's quite alright. I've walked in on more awkward situations than this. I'm Kelly.”  
“Hi. Nice to meet you.”  
“If you could direct me to your bathroom?”  
“Sure.” Jack led the way, hoping he remembered which door it was.

 

“Should be all fixed up.”  
“Thank you very much.”  
“No problem. Have a nice day.” Kelly left and he locked the door behind her. Alright, got the water fixed, now it was time to deal with that lamp. Jack wedged himself back under the couch again to plug it in, locating the cord and feeling for the outlet. A little further... There, success! As he pulled back, he hit his head, swearing. Then he bumped the couch and it knocked the lamp over, right into the wall. As the dust settled, he realized it had gone right /through/ the wall.  
“Oh I am so sorry...” Jack gasped, stepping over the plaster and into the neighboring apartment. “I'll call the landlord and get it fixed as soon as possible. I can pay-.” He looked up. It was Mark. Of course it was Mark.  
“Mark.” He said dumbly, not sure what to do.  
“I just can't stop running into you.” Mark laughed.  
“I'm so sorry about the wall. I'll pay for it, I swear.”  
“It's fine. Don't worry about it. We can split the cost, yeah? Let me help you out a bit. You just moved and you don't have a job yet.”  
“Y-You're sure that's okay?” As much as Jack didn't like it, Mark was right.  
“Yeah, no problem. I guess we're sort of living together until it gets fixed though. I hope you don't mind Doctor Who.” He smirked.  
“What's that?”  
“A British TV show.”  
“Oh... I'm so sorry about the wall.”  
“It was an accident. It's alright. Don't worry about it. Since you're in my kitchen anyways, do you wanna stay for brunch?”

 

“Thanks for being so understanding.”  
“It's alright Jack. It wasn't your fault. We'll get the hole fixed. Good luck at your interview.”  
“Interview?”  
“For the music thing. It's today, isn't it?”  
“Oh! Yeah! I'm really glad you said that. I'd nearly forgotten.”  
“Well you should go get ready. It was nice to see you.”  
“You too. Have a nice day.” Jack stepped back over the plaster and into his own apartment. He'd have to go out today then, so Mark would think he was at an interview. Maybe he could hunt for an actual job. He'd need some groceries too. If he hadn't eaten the last two meals with Mark, he wouldn't have eaten the last two meals. Some basic food then. He'd have to find a shop. 

 

There was something a bit off about Jack. It didn't seem like he'd been prepared to move, as if he'd left the second he could find an apartment. He didn't seem to own any food, and from what Mark could see through the hole in the wall, his apartment was barren. He had no furniture besides a mattress, the basic things that had come with the apartment, and the lamp that had fallen through the wall. He didn't have any more boxes sitting around, but he owned no cooking supplies, none of the things that made a home a home. No books, no plates or glasses, no silverware, no pictures. It looked like he'd packed a bag and bought a plane ticket. But he'd just gone to an interview for a job, hadn't he? If Jack hadn't planned on moving, then he wouldn't have a job interview. But it did seem like he'd.. Almost like he'd run from something. Mark would have to help him a bit. If he didn't have a job yet. If he'd really moved on an impulse, he wouldn't have cash to spare for the wall, and probably for food. Mark remembered how hungry Jack had seemed at the restaurant. Mark would have to pick up a few things for him.

 

“Hey, how'd the interview go?” Mark asked through the wall when Jack came back to his apartment.  
“Good, I think. They'll call me and let me know if they want me.”  
“I picked up some groceries for you. I hope you don't mind.”  
“Oh! Thank you! I'd meant to do that but hadn't found the time yet.”  
“No problem. I'm glad it went well.”  
“Me too.” Jack sat at the table and opened a letter. He had mail already? “I think I'm gonna take a shower. Who knew interviews were so stressful?”  
“Yeah, I remember them being pretty bad.”  
“You never said what you do. Where do you work?”  
“I'm a YouTuber, Markiplier.” He refused to be embarrassed by his profession.  
“Markiplier, huh? I'll have to look you up. What do you do on YouTube?”  
“Play horror games and pee myself mostly. People seem to enjoy it.”  
“Mmmm...” Jack nodded, now engrossed in the letter. He seemed a bit confused. “Well I think I'll have that shower now, so I'll see you after.”  
“Yeah.” Mark headed into his bedroom, ending the conversation. He was still wondering what had made Jack move so quickly but decided not to dwell on it. Maybe he'd take a shower too.


	4. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark adjust to life with each other while they wait for the hole to be fixed.

“Hey.” Jack stepped through the plaster. He was looking through his mail again. How did he have so much? Maybe it was family writing to him.  
“Hey.” Mark smiled.“Want breakfast?”  
“Yes please.”  
“I'll get some eggs started.”  
It was the start of week three with a hole in the wall, since Mark was pushing off making Jack pay half as long as he could. He'd offered to pay for the repairs, but Jack had insisted he pay his share too. At any rate, they'd adjusted to one another's routines and sort of took turns having the other over for breakfast and lunch, when they weren't busy. Mark usually hosted a bit more because he worried about Jack having money for food. He'd said the interviewers had called and he didn't get the job. Mark had put in a good word with a few people and got Jack another one. Hopefully this interview would go better, he'd need to get a job eventually. Mark hoped that hosting meals was helping a bit. That gave him an idea.  
“Hey, we already eat two meals together, do you wanna go for dinner tonight? My treat.” Mark smiled.  
“Oh, you don't have to do that.”  
“I want to.”  
“At least split the check.” Jack sighed.  
“No, my treat.”  
“I'll feel bad about you paying for my dinner.”  
“Don't. Think of it like a date.”  
“Is it a date?” He asked, intrigued.  
“If you want it to be a date. I mean, you've practically moved in.”  
“I'd like that, very much.” Jack smiled.  
“Is six okay?”  
“Sure. Where are we going?”  
“There's this awesome place called Cliffs Edge.” Mark smiled.  
“So, what do I wear?”

 

“Wow... This is beautiful Mark.”  
“Yeah. I'm glad you like it.”  
“So I've been here three weeks and I'm on a date. With a guy. My mum would have my head if she were here. Luckily there's an ocean between us right now.”  
“I've been meaning to ask about that. It looked a lot like you left kind of quickly. I mean, did the interview pop up suddenly or...?”  
“It, uh... It wasn't... It wasn't really safe for me to stay there any more. I had to get away, far away and fast. So I moved to LA. The job interview was just lucky, I guess. You said you grew up in Ohio? Why did you have to move here?”  
“Oh, to be closer to other YouTubers and events I guess. Mostly job reasons.” Mark didn't miss that he was changing the subject but decided to go with it.  
“Who else lives in LA?”  
“Um... MatPat, Nathan Sharp, Tyler Oakley. There's a lot of us here. You could make a music channel if you want. You said you write music. Nate does too. You could do a song with him. That would get you noticed.”  
“Really? You can make a living off of it?”  
“Yeah. I can help you.”  
“That would be amazing!”  
“Yeah, it's a lot of fun.” Mark launched into a story about a colab video he'd done a while back, glad that his questions hadn't ruined the date.

 

“This was really fun.” Mark smiled. They were standing in his kitchen, having just arrived home.  
“Yeah.” Jack beamed. “I can't wait for a second one.”  
“Me either.” Well apparently it had gone /very/ well if Jack wanted a second date.  
“Well...” He rubbed at his wrist.  
“Yeah...” Marl agreed.  
“Um, goodnight I guess. Thanks for dinner.” Jack blushed, a bit flustered.  
“Yeah, sure. Goodnight.”  
He headed back through the hole to settle in for bed. Mark sighed happily and headed into his own bedroom. Maybe having a hole in the wall wasn't the worst thing ever.


	5. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack gets a letter from his sister, Mark decides to film a Lets Play but it doesn't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to get the right chapter up on the first try this time... I'll also try to stop uploading so late in the day. No promises. Hope you enjoy! Side note, Words in ( ) were initially bolded and italicized, words in / / were just italicized, and words in { } were bolded.
> 
> (note from much later as I edit this) I'm still really sorry about the confusing symbols and I'm still working on it.

“Morning Mark.” A chipper voice called.  
“Morning Jack.” He smiled as Jack emerged from the door that led between their kitchens. They'd had it put in to replace the hole shortly after they'd started dating.  
“How's your morning been?”  
“Good. You?”  
“Really good. They finally called, I got the job!”  
“That's great!” Mark laughed. Jack had been having a hard time finding a job he liked that still let him write music on the side. For reasons Mark didn't understand, Jack didn't want to make a YouTube channel. He'd rather have a 'normal job'.  
“Do you want pancakes?” Mark asked.  
“Yes please.” Jack sat down at the table, sorting through a pile of letters.  
“Anything interesting today?”  
“Alison wrote again. She's glad I've found somebody, even if it's a guy. I told her about us in the last letter.” Jack clarified.  
“Well that's good.” Mark tried to remember if Alison was Jack's older sister or younger sister but couldn't. “I'm glad you stayed in touch with her.”  
“Me too. She misses me. She says I have to come over for Christmas and to bring you . She wants to meet you.”  
“Really? I can't wait.”  
“You can write her a letter if you want, but we can't go for the holidays.”  
“Why not?”  
“It's too... Risky?” Jack said slowly, as if unsure if it was something he could share with Mark.  
“Could we at least call her?”  
“Maybe later.”  
“Okay.” He set a plate of pancakes down in front of Jack, wondering if it was okay to push a bit more. They'd been dating for nearly two weeks, and he still didn't know why Jack had to leave Ireland in the first place. “You never did say why you left.”  
“Left?”  
“Left Ireland, your family, everything.”  
“Oh... I told you it wasn't safe. I had to leave because it wasn't safe.”  
“Did someone there hurt you? Do we have to worry about them finding you?”  
“No, nothing like that... Well... They won't pop up anytime soon. You don't have to worry.”  
“Okay. Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“Not really. Thanks for the pancakes.”  
“No problem. I'm here if you need anything, okay?”  
“Thanks.”  
“Mm hm. I'm gonna do a Lets Play really quick.”  
“Okay.”  
Mark went back into his recording studio and sat down, even more curious than before. Why did Jack have to leave so suddenly? He stood to start the camera and collapsed back into his chair, vision narrowing. He barely had time to register that this wasn't normal before he was out cold.

 

“Mark, wake up.”  
Mark slowly drifted back to consciousness, eyes refocusing to reveal Jack standing over him. “Uhh. What happened?”  
“I went shopping and found you laying here. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah? I think so, how'd I get in here?”  
“You don't remember?”  
“Remember what?”  
“You said you were going to record and then you did and you came back to watch TV for a while before you edited. You asked me to pick up some things for you. When I got back you were on the floor.”  
“Last thing I remember I was falling, but I hadn't recorded yet.” Mark admitted.  
“That's odd. You definitely asked me to go shopping. Did you hit your head?”  
“No, weird.”  
“You should drink something, you're probably dehydrated. It's the middle of summer, happens to everyone.”  
“Right.”  
“Stay here, I'll bring you a water bottle.” Jack vanished into the kitchen.  
“Thanks.” Mark took the water when he returned and took a few sips. He really wasn't all that thirsty.  
“Feel any better?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, a bit.”  
“You should lay down for a while.” He found the remote and turned something on for Mark. “If you need anything just yell. I'll be in my room.”  
“Okay.” Mark couldn't help but wonder what had happened.  
(It was just dehydration.) Right? (Nothing to worry about.) No, nothing at all. (Everything will be fine when you wake up. Just go to sleep.)


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short... I tried to lengthen it but it took away from the effect I wanted this to give. I hope you all like it anyways. I respond to all comments eventually!

“Morning Mark.” Jack smiled.  
“(Morning Jack.)”  
“I made pancakes. I know they're your favorite.”  
Mark nodded and took the plate from Jack.  
“How did you sleep?”  
“(Fine.)” Mark answered curtly.  
“Me too. Hey, I was hoping we could go to dinner tonight.”  
“(I've got a lot of work to do Jack.)”  
“Yes, but it's our two year anniversary. I was just hoping-.” He stopped when he saw Mark's face. ”I mean, we could always stay in.”  
“(Mmhm...)” Mark took a sip of coffee.  
“So, how did your new video go?”  
“(Mmm.)”  
“That's good, right? Are you doing another one today? You got a lot of positive feedback on the last one.”  
“(What did I say about being nosy?)” Mark asked calmly.  
“Sorry.” Jack whispered. “I didn't mean to.”  
“(Don't talk back.)”  
“Sorry.” Jack fell silent, but he couldn't help but wonder what was coming. “Are you going to punish me?” He whispered.  
“(The mumbling, Jack. Enough of the /mumbling/.)” Mark growled, standing. His eyes were dark and angry like blood.  
“I'm sorry I didn't mean to! It won't happen again, I swear!”  
It was no use, as usual. Mark back handed him across the face, sending him sprawling.   
“Please.” Jack whimpered.  
“(You know I hate doing this to you Jack. If you weren't so bad I wouldn't have to hurt you. Now try to behave and I might go easy on you.)”  
That meant hold still and keep quiet. Begging usually made it worse. Mark didn't want him to beg. He wanted Jack to shut up and take it. Jack nodded and stayed put, even when Mark started striking him. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again.   
“/Mark/.” He whimpered, breaking the stay quiet part of “behave”. Mark stopped hitting and went back to his breakfast.  
“(What do you say?)”  
Jack cleared his throat before speaking, on the verge of tears. “I'm sorry. I deserved that. Thank you for teaching me.”  
“(Good. Come finish eating.)”  
Jack nodded. It was going to be a long day.


	7. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming in a moment! Hold on! Sorry for any confusion or shock. Please ask any questions you may have! Thanks for reading!

“Hey Jack. How'd you sleep?” Mark asked as he stepped into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Jack's neck and plastering himself to the Irish man's back.  
“Good, you?”  
“I'd be better if you didn't keep getting up early to cook.”  
“I can't cook if you don't move.” Jack smirked.  
“What happened to your face? I don't remember that bruise.” Mark touched it gently.  
“I walked into a door frame.” Jack lied. Mark didn't need to know what he'd done if he couldn't remember.   
“You're always walking into things!” Mark laughed, pulling Jack closer. “You walked into two tables last week and a shut a door on your head two days ago. I need to wrap you up in bubble wrap.”  
“Only if you're in the bubble wrap with me.” He smirked.  
“I can make that happen.” Mark pulled him into a kiss before backing off so Jack could cook. “What are you making?”  
“Pancakes, your favorite.”  
“Oh thank you! You're too sweet to me. I don't deserve you in all of your clumsy glory.”  
“You know you do.” Jack laughed.  
“We're going out to dinner, right?”  
“Why would we go out to dinner?”  
“It's our two year anniversary! We've got to go out to dinner!”  
“Oh! I forgot about that! Alright, dinner it is.” Jack smiled, confused but happy by the change. Had yesterday been a dream? But if it was, where did he actually get the bruises?  
“I can't wait.” Mark kissed him again, slow and sweet, stepping closer so they were pressed together.   
“I'll burn the pancakes Mark.” Jack mumbled against his lips with a smirk.  
“Maybe you can let a few of them burn.”  
“Mark.” Jack whined but relaxed into the kiss. They parted so he could rescue the remaining pancakes and they sat down to eat undisturbed.

 

“So, I remember kissing someone and that someone deciding pancakes were more important than said kiss?” Mark asked.  
“Like you wouldn't do the same to me.” Jack swatted him. “I remember someone getting up from our cuddle session on the couch to go film a Lets Play just last week.”  
“I was behind on recording and I promised an extra video that week!”  
“You promised /me/ a cuddle session on the couch!” Jack said with mock anger.   
“Well I could make up for it now if you'd like, and you can make up for that kiss.”  
“I need a shower if we're going to dinner. If you make lunch we'll talk about another cuddle session.” Jack smirked and headed to the bathroom, still very confused. Why did this keep happening? He would dream that Mark had hit him and wake up with bruises, but Mark was always back to his normal self without the slightest clue as to how Jack got those bruises. At least Mark was back to normal, Jack decided. He could make this work.


	8. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up just in time to hear some frightening news from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this clears everything up! I wrote it kind of fast so sorry about that, but feel free to ask me anything! Thanks for reading have a nice day!

Jack woke alone. He swore he'd gone to bed with Mark. Maybe he'd gotten up to make breakfast? Jack looked around. He was hungry. Like, /really/ hungry. Why was he so hungry? It was dark outside and the clock told him it was nearly midnight. That couldn't be right. He'd slept for longer than a few hours, hadn't he? What day was it? Jack reached for his phone but his arm wouldn't move. What was going on? Why was he tied up and where was Mark? Jack was scared now. Who had tied him up, and how long had he been asleep? Jack shut his eyes tightly.  
(It's okay. Just relax for a moment. I'll get you out.)  
When Jack opened his eyes, he was untied. He grabbed his phone. It was 12:13, two days after he initially went to bed. He must've been drugged.   
(You're fine. If it was drugs they'd all be out of your system by now. If they weren't, you wouldn't be awake.)  
Jack nodded. That was reasonable.  
“What do I do?” He whispered. “Is Mark okay?”  
(You need to eat.)  
To the kitchen then. Did he need something to defend himself with?  
(No. Nothing here will hurt you.)  
Jack headed into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. He was really hungry after his two day nap.  
(Eat.)  
He obeyed, looking around for any sign of Mark. His coat wasn't on the hook and his keys were nowhere to be seen. He must've gone out.  
(He's safe. Don't worry about him.)  
“I want to see you.” Jack whispered. He was scared and needed a familiar face.  
(Not now. Eat first.)  
“Eat with me.” He tried again.  
(I don't need to. Try to stay calm Jack. I promise everything's alright. You trust me, don't you?)  
“Of course I do. You're my friend.”  
(Everything will be alright.)  
“What's going on? What's wrong with Mark? He's been...” Jack let the sentence hang.  
(There's nothing wrong with him. He loves you very much. There's cruel force inside him and it's taking over. It calls itself Dark. It wants to hurt you. Your partner knows it's there, but not what it has done. If he knew... You must not tell him.)  
“I want to see you.” Jack sighed. “Please.” He was a bit scared. What if he...?  
(Ah, you remember what happened in Ireland. I almost thought you'd forgotten. We talked through that, remember? It was an accident. I was only trying to protect you. They wanted to hurt you. I had to hurt them first. That was years ago Jack. I'm not like that now. I would never do anything to hurt you. I want to help you.)  
“Then let me see you.”  
“(You know, I /am/ very sorry you had to leave.)” He finally appeared, stepping out of the shadows. He looked even more like Jack then usual, almost a mirror image. He still had one green eye and one blue eye; the constant difference setting him apart form Jack. “(But in the end, it was for the best. We left him behind. We met Mark. We're happy here. Things are better.)”  
“Where did Mark go?”  
“(If I told you, you'd go looking for him and he's not himself right now.)”  
“What does that mean?”  
“(I told you Dark's been gaining control. He takes over when he wants. It's not safe for you to go after him. He'll come back when Dark gets bored.)”  
Jack nodded. “Will he hurt me?”  
“(No. I'll protect you.)” He promised.  
“You didn't protect me last time.”  
“(I would have been useless then. I'm stronger now, but I waste strength by appearing to you. I must go now.)”  
“Anti, wait.”  
He flickered back into view.  
“He'll be alright, won't he?”  
“(Of course.)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the reason Jack was "asleep" for two days is Anti was in control then. I couldn't convey it in the story, sorry...


	9. Well Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some discoveries are made and well... Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I respond to all comments eventually and I'll answer any questions to the best of my ability. Don't be shy! We're all crazy here!

Seriously, where were all these bruises coming from? Mark wondered silently as Jack came out of the bathroom. He was only wearing a towel and his chest was marred with the same blue and purple that adorned his cheek. Jack had hurried between the bathroom and their bedroom where he quickly got dressed, but it was enough time for Mark to see the bruises. There were so /many/. He must've been in a fight, but when would that have happened? Mark would have to ask. When Jack came out of the bedroom, he decided he needed to know.  
“Hey, Jack, I noticed you have a lot of bruises on your chest there. How did you get them?”  
“Oh... I dunno. Just clumsy I guess.”  
“Did someone hurt you?”  
“I dunno. I don't want to talk about it.” Jack snuggled into his side and switched on the TV. “Let's cuddle.”  
“Jack, I need to know whe-.” Mark got cut off when Jack pulled him down into a kiss. “Jack!”  
“Come on Mark. It's been /forever/!” Jack grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss.  
“You're just trying to change the subject!”  
“The last time was Valentines Day! Come on Mark.” Jack crawled into his lap and kissed him.  
“Mmmm...” Mark sighed, giving in. “This conversation isn't over.”  
“You already forgot what we were talking about.”  
“True.” Mark smiled against his lips and kissed him again.

 

“So, Jack, where /did/ those bruises come from?” Mark asked, pulling Jack against him with a small smile.  
“I don't remember.” He burrowed down under the covers to hide them.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I'm sure.” Jack snuggled closer to Mark with a sigh.  
“Okay. If you ever decide you remember and want to tell me-.”  
“I will.” Jack promised.  
“You're sure you don't remember?”  
“I'm tired Mark. Let's go to sleep.”  
“Alright.” Mark sighed. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Jack let his eyes slip shut.

 

Mark woke with a start. Why was he standing?  
“(Morning Markimoo.)” A cold, familiar voice sneered. “(How did you sleep?)”  
[Dark.] Mark growled. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Dark must've taken control while he was asleep.  
“(Who else? Do I smell french toast? Oh, how sweet. Jackaboy woke up early to make you breakfast.)”  
[Let me go.] Mark fought for control.  
“(It's not that easy Mark. It's never been that easy.)”  
[What do you want?]  
“(I want you to watch.)” They made their way to the kitchen where Jack was making up two plates of french toast. Watching Jack was like watching something through a short metal tube with smudged glass at the end. “(Morning Jack.)” Dark said in Mark's voice.  
“Morning. Would you like something to eat?”  
“(Yes please.)”  
Jack smiled at his friendly attitude. Maybe today would go as well as yesterday.  
“How did you sleep?”  
“(Good. You?)”  
“Fine.” Jack seemed to be put off a bit by the short answers, but Dark gave him a kind smile to set him at ease.  
“(Thanks for the toast. You really didn't have to.)” Dark did a really good impression of Mark, fooling Jack who desperately wanted to believe it was Mark anyways.  
“I enjoy cooking for you.”  
“(Well thank you.)”  
“Anytime.” Jack beamed under the praise. “How's your new video coming? It was another improv one, right? Have you called Matt and Ryan yet or are you going to do this one with Wade?” He looked up from his food and saw Dark's angry expression. He flinched a bit and quickly looked back down at his food. “Sorry.” He whispered, then cleared his throat and said it louder. “Sorry.”  
Dark returned to his own plate and waited. He knew Jack couldn't stand the silence and would take the risk to break it soon.  
“Um, Dark...? It's Dark, right? Is Mark there? I'd like to speak to him.”  
“(He can hear you.)” Dark assured Jack.  
“Does he know what's been... Going on?” Jack asked timidly.  
“(He's about to find out.)” Dark stood and pulled Jack and his chair out from under the table into a more accessible place. Jack didn't beg this time, just looked away breaking eye contact. He knew Mark could hear, and probably see, and didn't want to make this any worse for him.  
“It's okay Mark.” Jack whispered and Dark struck hard and fast. He fell out of his chair and clamored back to his feet. Dark struck again and knocked him down. He got back up.  
“(Stay down Jack.)” Dark sneered and shoved him. His head hit the tiles with a sickening thunk. Mark tried to call out to him, but he couldn't.  
“It's okay Mark. I'm okay.” Jack wheezed. Mark was evidently drifting out of consciousness now because Jack's right eye definitely hadn't flickered to green just there.  
“I'm okay.” He tried to reassure Mark.  
“(You won't be.)” Dark smirked and then Mark lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. That one was a little mean. I cut it off to spare you any extra pain... I know the "sex scene" was super PG but my little sister is proofreading for me and it had to be PG...


	10. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up and decides distance is for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kind of short one, sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy this! ( ) indicates bold italics (mostly Anti and Dark), { } indicates just bold {mostly Anti and Jack talking together}.

When Mark woke up, he was on the couch and Jack was nowhere to be seen.   
“Jack?” Mark asked hoarsely. His voice was messed up from when Dark had forced him into silence. “Jack?” He tried again, slowly standing. There was water running in the bathroom and Mark followed the sound.   
“Jack?” He opened the door and found Jack washing the blood off in the sink. He looked up when Mark entered, right eye immediately changing back to blue. It must've been a trick of the light... Mark didn't say anything, just wrapped Jack up in a gentle embrace. He was careful not to hurt him any worse than he already had.   
“I'm alright Mark, really.” He whispered.  
“Show me.” Mark backed off a bit so Jack could take his shirt off. The bruises completely covered his back in various shades of purple and green. It wasn't as bad on his chest; patches of normal skin showed through the blotted colors where Dark had hurt him.  
“It doesn't hurt so much now.” Jack tried to reassure him. “I'm alright.”  
“He's been doing this for /months/ Jack. All those bruises you've been getting were from him, weren't they?”  
“It's not important.” Jack whispered.  
“You didn't /tell/ me he was hurting you. You should've told me. I could've /stopped/ him.”  
“I don't think it would've mattered. You know that.”   
“I'm not safe Jack. You can't be around me. I have to go... No, you go somewhere I can't find you. I'll give you anything you need, but you have to get out of here.”  
“I don't want to leave you Mark. You can hold him back, can't you?”  
“He's stronger than me. I can't. You have to go. I'll help you pack.”  
“No Mark. I'm not leaving you. I /love/ you. Doesn't that mean /anything/?”  
“It means you need to leave.” Mark said gently. “I'll find medication, a priest, /something/ and get my act together. Then I'll call you and you can come find me. For now you need to leave before he hurts you again.”  
Jack nodded. Mark was right. Anti had already talked to him about leaving a few times. {Anti knew what was best. He'd even taken the last beating for Jack.} Anti had better senses which meant every hit was amplified, but he also healed a lot faster than Jack did. At any rate, (Jack needed to go. It was for the best.)   
“{Call me when you're safe?}”  
Mark nodded. “I'll help you pack.”

 

“This isn't goodbye.” Jack whispered.   
“Never goodbye.” Mark promised.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Jack pulled him into a kiss but it felt strange. He didn't taste the same. Had he gotten new toothpaste? Jack pulled away to ask and came face to face with those cruel, angry eyes.   
“Dark.” He breathed, too terrified to say anything louder.  
“(What did I say about the mumbling?)” Dark smirked.


	11. Fight or Flight Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Jack have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way shorter than I thought it was...

When Jack woke, he was cold and there was some sort of liquid on his chest, soaking his shirt. He suspected it was blood. One hand was chained to the bed and Anti stood over him, tending to a gash on his forehead.  
“(You're awake. I was worried you wouldn't wake up this time. I'll heal you as best as I can, but it will take a while.)” Anti told him.  
“What happened?” Jack's voice was pretty messed up too. He wondered why.  
“(Lie still. You're hurt.)” The Demon placed a hand on Jack's chest to keep him still, so Jack relaxed and let Anti clean him up. This was hardly the first time Anti had taken care of his wounds. They did this almost every time Dark hurt Jack, and a few times when Jack got hurt all on his own. Anti was always surprisingly gentle when caring for him, especially since Anti was so powerful and strong. He was always careful not to injure Jack any further and comforted him as best as he could.  
“(This may sting a bit.)” He warned before gently dabbing at the gash with a rag soaked in disinfectant. Jack hissed at the burning and Anti took his hand almost without thinking.  
“(Sorry.)” He murmured. The pain couldn't be avoided.  
Once Jack was cleaned up, Anti set to work on the chain only to discover it was no use; Jack was trapped. Anti sat with him while they waited for Dark to come back.  
“So... Is Mark alright?” Jack asked hesitantly.  
“(Physically, he's drained from the struggle against Dark. Mentally, he is not... Not well. He's very worried about you and he's still upset that he let Dark hurt you.)”  
“Dark's too strong. Mark couldn't have stopped him. It's not his fault.” Jack sighed.  
“(Who told you that?)” Anti asked, confused.  
“Mark did. It's not true?”  
“(No. Dark is simply an extension of Mark. They are matched in strength and power. It would be very... Challenging, but one could fight and gain power over the other.)” Anti told him.  
“Well we have to tell Mark! He can fight it! He can win! Wait, what's wrong?”  
Anti had pulled a sour face.  
“(It would be difficult Jack. It could break him. He should bond with Dark instead.)”  
“Bond with him?”  
“(It's a delicate but quick process that allows Mark to accept the part of him that enjoys hurting and Dark to accept the part of him that doesn't. It lets them both to keep their sanity.)”  
“But he and Dark still have a balance of power then?”  
“(Dark would hold the power after that, growing stronger if Mark's not careful.)”  
“Well he can't just accept Dark! He has to fight! Dark will kill him!”  
“(Try to sleep. You need rest. You're hurt.)” Anti lay a hand on Jack's forehead and his eyes slipped shut. He tried to fight but sleep quickly overcame him.


	12. Fight or Flight Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark makes his decision.

Mark woke in the bathroom with very little control over his body. Dark must have him on a tight leash. He stood slowly, gripping the sink. Mark looked in the mirror, meeting his own gaze. His eyes were all wrong, a mix of his own brown eyes and Dark's cold ones. The demon was hiding just below the surface, waiting to take over. Waiting for what? Mark went off in search of Jack, wondering around for a bit before stopping outside the bedroom. The door was locked and he headed off in search of the key. The first key he found didn't fit. It was too small. What did it go to? This felt like one of the cheap horror games Mark played a lot as he pocketed the tiny key, unsure of what it would unlock later on. He looked around some more for the bedroom key but couldn't find it. Like he did in most of those cheap horror games, Mark decided to knock on the door and hope nothing grabbed him.  
“Jack?” He called. “Are you in there?”  
“Yeah.” An Irish voice called from the other side of the door. “Do you have the key to this chain?”  
“Chain? Yeah, I think so, but I don't have the one to the bedroom.”   
“Just slide it under the door.”  
“Okay, hang on.” Mark slid it under and waited.   
“I can unlock the door from in here. Hang on.” Jack opened the door. Sure enough, there was a length of chain attached to the bed on the other side of the room. Wait, how had he gotten the key if he was chained with such a short length of chain? Mark re-prioritized and wrapped Jack up in a careful embrace. He looked awful, but most of his wounds had been treated. At least Dark had taken care of that. Mark stroked Jack's hair, murmuring words of comfort.  
“{You can beat him Mark.}” Jack whispered.   
“What?”  
“{Dark's not stronger than you. You can fight him.}”  
“I don't think I can Jack.”  
“(There's another way. You can bond with Dark and accept him.)”  
“How is that better?”  
“(You wouldn't go insane.)”  
(What do you say Mark?) Dark asked, voice echoing in Mark's mind. (If we bond, you'll even be able to see me. I could appear to you, help you. We could work together. You could hear my voice, really hear it. Don't you want to know what I look like? I promise I'll be good. I'll leave Jackaboy alone. All you have to do is say yes.)   
“No. I can't Jack. I have to fight him. I can't just give in.”  
“{Maybe that's better, but only if you win.}”  
“And if he wins?”  
“{Do you really want to know? He gains control; full, complete control of your body. You die.}”  
“How do you know all this? Did Dark talk to you?”  
Jack nodded.  
“So how do I fight?”  
“(You already are.)” Jack's face changed, morphing to take on a cruel smirk than twisting into Dark's.  
“Dark.” Mark growled.  
“(Hello Markimoo. It's been a while.)”  
“Where are we?” Mark asked. The walls around him were sliding and changing at Dark's will. The colors merged and faded away until the kitchen was just a barren white room.  
“(We're in your head, right where it all began.)”  
“Where what began?”  
“(Where I began. Don't you remember her?)”  
Mark could feel something distant touch hit back. No, collide with it. He turned and came face to face with his ex girlfriend, Sylvia. She'd hated him, always yelling. She made sure he knew exactly how worthless he was. She was yelling at him /now/, but this time stood apart from all the others. Sylvia yelled, screamed at him that he was nothing. He was stupid, worthless, ugly. This time was special though. This time was the time when Mark started to believe her.   
“(This is it. The moment I was born. Born from hate. Born to hate.)”  
“Hate? To hate who?”  
“(You. Who else?)” Dark smirked.  
“I-. I don't understand. If I was hurting in this moment shouldn't you be here to hate Sylvia.”  
“(You didn't hate Sylvia in that moment. You hated yourself. Don't worry; I hate you too.)”  
“But if-.” Dark hit Mark hard before he could finish, knocking him to the ground.  
“(Face yourself Mark.)” Dark sneered. “(Face your creation.)”  
Mark stood slowly and turned to face Dark. His features were much colder than Mark's, eyes glowing red. Mark struck and threw him back. He hit the wall hard and smirked.  
“(There it is. Now we can have some /real/ fun.)”


	13. Fight Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Jack sort of go into shock after Mark and Dark collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY!!!!! I'll put up chapter fourteen later in the day too! I was super busy and didn't have wifi and I'm super sorry!!! Well here's chapter thirteen now and stayed tuned for chapter fourteen...

“How is that better?” Mark asked.  
“(You wouldn't go insane.)”  
(What do you say Mark?) Dark asked, voice echoing in Mark's mind. (If we bond, you'll even be able to see me. I could appear to you, help you. We could work together. You could hear my voice, really hear it. Don't you want to know what I look like? I promise I'll be good. I'll leave Jackaboy alone. All you have to do is say yes.)   
“No. I can't Jack. I have to fight him. I can't just give in.”  
“{Maybe that's better, but only if you win.}”  
“And if he wins?”  
“{Do you really want to know? He gains control; full, complete control of your body. You die.}”  
“How do you know all this? Did Dark talk to you?”  
Jack nodded.  
“So how do I fight?”  
Jack didn't get a chance to answer. Mark collapsed as soon as he'd spoke, back colliding with the floor.   
“Mark?” He asked softly, shocked and terrified. “Mark? Mark wake up.” He shook his partner gently but he remained unconscious. What should Jack do? Mark wouldn't wake up. He wouldn't wake up.

 

Jack drifted back into control. He'd been sitting with Mark ever since his collapse and now he and Anti were switching control at random. But even when Anti was in control, it seemed like he hadn't left Mark's side the whole time. It had been hours. When would he wake up again? Jack had carried Mark to the kitchen... Or had that been Anti? Maybe it was both of them. They'd taken him to the kitchen so... Why were they in the kitchen?   
Oh, to make pancakes. That's right. Jack grabbed the meat cleaver and headed over to the fridge. He got out the pancake mix and set it, and the cleaver, on a chair. He plugged in the toaster so it would be hot when it came time for... the toaster?   
He needed the stove for this. Jack unplugged the toaster and turned on the stove. He'd need a pot, too. He found one and turned back to the chair.   
Why hadn't he just used the table? Jack mixed up the pancake mix in a bowl and poured some into pancakes on the pot. He grabbed the cleaver again... Why did he have this?   
Oh, that's right, for the pancakes. He set it aside and turned his attention back to the pot. Wait. He was supposed to use a /pan/ for pancakes. Oh well. The pot seemed to be working just fine. Pans were overrated, anyways. The control was shifting Anti's way.   
Did he even know how to make pancakes? Jack wasn't sure, but he was falling asleep, so he didn't try to resist when Anti took over. 

Anti drifted back into control. He'd been sitting with Dark ever since his collapse and now he and Jack were switching control at random. But even when Jack was in control, it seemed like he hadn't left Dark's side the whole time. It had been hours. When would he wake back up? Anti had carried Dark to the kitchen... Or had that been Jack? Maybe it was both of them. They'd taken him to the kitchen so... Why were they in the kitchen?   
Oh, because of the tiles. Easier to clean up blood if Dark tried to attack them and needed to be taken out. That's right. Anti grabbed the spatula and headed over to the stove. There was a pot of pancakes cooking. They needed to be flipped. Anti flipped the two steadily merging pancakes then went back to his task. He needed a weapon, just in case. He set aside the spatula, looking around. The meat cleaver, perfect. Anti had always been a fan of meat cleavers. He came to stand by the stove. He grabbed the spatula to flip the pancakes again. They were done cooking now, so he moved them to a plate. He poured another couple pancakes into the pot. The control was shifting Jack's way.   
Did he even know how to fight? Anti wasn't sure, but he was falling asleep, so he didn't try to resist when Jack took over.

 

Anti woke slowly. It was a bit of a rough transition this time. Where was he? The grocery store, apparently. Why was he here? Dark was still... Oh, they were out of milk and needed syrup and butter. Can't have pancakes without those. Anti headed down the aisles, looking for the syrup. He ended up finding the milk first. Good got that. On to look for the ice cream, chocolate chips, and syrup.   
Anti had found the ice cream and was trying to decide what flavor to get when Jack took over. It looked like Anti had found the milk, but why was he getting ice cream? They didn't need ice cream. They needed syrup and butter. Jack found the syrup easily; he'd shopped here many times before. Now on to the ax. That would be in the tools section. Jack headed off to find one.   
After selecting one he added it to the cart and headed off in search of butter. He found it and added it to the cart but Anti was taking over again. That didn't matter. Anti could finish shopping.  
Anti woke with a start. Grocery store? He looked around. Yeah, they were still there. Why did Jack get an ax? It was a good idea, in case Dark woke up, but... Maybe they'd get the ax. Anti added some meat to the mix and headed to the check out to start loading items. He wasn't really sure what to do here, but Jack's body knew. He handed the person a card and they told him to swipe it and asked if he'd had his coffee yet. Anti didn't care what coffee was. He had to get home to the pancakes, so he hissed at the man and took his food and plastic card.   
When Jack got home, he ate and went straight to bed. It had been a weird day. Hopefully Mark would be awake in the morning.


	14. Fight Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Dark struggle for control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short. I did my best but I suck at fight scenes... Enjoy!

Mark's head hit the ground with a sickening thump. His vision went white for a moment before slowly fading back in to focus. Dark was standing over him, smirking. He extended a hand to pull Mark up. Mark didn't trust him, didn't want to take it, but when had Dark ever hurt /him/? No. Mark tried to get up on his own but some invisible force was holding him down.   
“(Not looking so good Markimoo.)” Dark teased. “(Up you get. I want a fair fight.)”  
Mark took his hand and let Dark pull him to his feet.   
“(We could always bond you know. We don't have to kill each other. I won't hurt Jack... Not intentionally.)” Dark offered. Mark almost thought he'd misheard him. Was Dark /scared/? Scared of Mark or scared of death? Jack /did/ say he and Dark had equal power... Mark struck fast, catching Dark off guard and throwing him backwards.   
“(There it is.)” The Demon smirked. As much as he didn't want to fight Mark, he loved a good opponent. He couldn't help it. Most of his victims didn't fight back. It was a nice change, Dark decided as he ran at Mark. He slammed his host against the wall.   
Pain shot through Mark's body when he hit, vision blurring. It took him a moment to recover and then Dark was on him again, hitting and kicking and knocking the breath out of Mark. He managed to get a hold of Dark's shirt and pushed him away, taking the little time he'd earned to catch his breath. There was a stabbing pain in his ribs and he could taste blood. Dark was shoving him again, not fully attacking this time.  
Mark thrashed around and his knee collided with Dark's ribs. Adrenaline had kicked in by now, aiding in the power of his blows. His fist crashed into Dark's jaw and he heard a crack, recoiling at the sound. He'd never been in a fight before. This was very different than it was in the movies. It hurt a lot more, and he didn't know what Dark was going to do next. Mark wished he was back at home with Jack and the room changed, warping to look like their kitchen. Why was there a meat cleaver laying out on the counter? It ended up in his hand and he was swinging it at Dark. Blood was gushing now. Mark was absolutely terrified. Who's blood was it? Pain jolted through Mark's leg and all of a sudden he was bleeding too. Mark didn't like blood. He was feeling kind of woozy but he had to keep fighting. Dark would take over and hurt Jack. Jack hadn't even seen the ring that Mark had spent so much time picking out. He swung the cleaver again, fueled with a desperate need to see Jack again, and blood was gushing from Dark's throat. He seemed shocked that Mark had fought back, hurt him.   
Dark stumbled back, choking on the blood. This wasn't the first time he'd had blood in his mouth, in his throat, but it was the first time it was his own. Was he dying? Nothing hurt. Why didn't it hurt? It was supposed to. His back hit something solid and he slid to the floor. Dark was scared. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die.

 

Mark woke slowly. The first thing he registered was the light was on in the bedroom and the door to the apartment was open. He stood and closed it. Everything felt lighter than usual. He felt different. Mark made his way to the bedroom and opened the door. Why was it so bright? Why was it so bright?


	15. Flight Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me guys. Do you want a part two? I already wrote a few experimental chapters of it so I know I could write one. Let me know in the comments, but don't make up your mind completely until the next chapter which is short and going up right now.

Jack woke slowly, regretting the decision to open his eyes immediately. He wanted to go back to sleep but had to get up and make pancakes for Mark. He made his way out of the bedroom and stepped over Mark to get the pancakes started. Oh, that's right. Mark was in here... He was still asleep. Jack /always/ woke first, even now... Might was well make pancakes anyways. Jack let his body go on autopilot and get some pancakes and coffee started. As he was making up the second plate, just in case, Mark began to stir. Perfect, just in time for breakfast.   
“Morning Mark.” Jack /really/ hoped it was Mark. He'd won, right?  
“Morning.” Mark rubbed at his shoulder before getting up. “What happened?”  
“You just sort of collapsed and you've been out for two days. Hungry?” Jack offered him a plate and he took it.  
“Thanks.”  
“It is you, isn't it? You won?”  
(Yes. He's Mark.) Anti whispered.  
“Yeah. I think I killed Dark. He's definitely gone if he's not dead.”   
“Good.” Jack sat next to Mark and got started on his pancakes. 

 

“So, now that Dark is out of our lives, what do you want to do?” Jack asked. They were outside, in some section of forested cliff.  
“Isn't the view from here beautiful?” Mark asked, putting his arm around Jack.  
“Yeah... Why did we come out here?”  
“It's really pretty right at sunset. I want to show you.” Mark explained.  
(Jack, I think we should go home.) Anti hissed.  
What? /Why/? We just got here and we're going to watch the sunset.   
(I think we should go. I don't like this.)  
It's fine. Mark's just trying to be romantic.  
(I know. I don't like him being romantic. He takes you away from me. I was the one who protected you, who took care of you when he hurt you.)  
Relax. Nothing he does could make me forget about you Anti. Don't be so jealous.  
“Look, the sunset!” Mark pointed to the sky. It was steadily filling with color.  
“Wow...” It took Jack's breath away.  
“Hey, lets stand up for a minute.” Mark suggested.  
“Sorry, is your leg cramping?”  
“Something like that.” Mark turned to face Jack.  
(I don't like this.)  
Anti, he won't take me from you.  
“Sean William McLoughlin,” Mark smiled, pulling out his tiny black ring box and kneeling.

 

“So, are we going to call your family and tell them?” Mark asked. They were on their way to Mark’s mother's house for dinner and to announce their engagement.   
“They don't even know we're dating and I haven't seen any of them in two years. Do we have to include them?” Jack asked, admiring his new ring.  
“Not if you don't want to. I just thought it would be nice.”  
“I guess... Maybe I should get back in touch with them.” Jack decided. How bad could it be? Anti was behaving and Dark was gone.   
“I'd /very/ much like to meet them.” Mark smiled. “We could call, write a letter.”  
“I was thinking maybe we could fly out together, meet them in person.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, why not?” Jack asked.  
“You don't have to worry about being safe there?”  
“It's been two years. He won't be any trouble.” Jack promised.


	16. Flight Part Two (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Short and to the point. Let me know if you want a part two, okay? I hope you all enjoyed The Darkness Inside!

“Well, apart from that bit towards the end where Thomas got really drunk and tried to use me as a microphone, I'd say that went pretty well.” Mark smiled. They had taken a quick stop to check out the view on their way home from meeting Mark's family.  
“Yeah.” Jack laughed. “It did, didn't it?”  
(Jackaboy. I'm bored.) Anti whined and Jack ignored him. He'd been ignoring him for the last two days.  
“Are we still going to meet your family?” Mark asked.  
“Of course. We'll get around to it.”   
“I can't wait.” He smiled, pulling Jack in for a kiss.   
“Mmm... Neither can I. They'll love you.”  
“I sure hope so. They won't even know about me until we call and then they're meeting me.”  
“It'll be fine, don't worry. If it goes bad, we'll come home and elope and there'll be a whole ocean between us.”  
“I knew I could count on you to have a Plan B.” Mark laughed.  
(Jack.) Anti said sternly. Jack ignored him, opting to kiss Mark instead.   
(I helped you) Anti growled, unseen and unheard. (I healed you. I protected you and /this/ is how you repay me? You throw me away? I fixed you. I can break you just as easily. Oh Jack... You loved /me/. Well let's see how how much you love /him/ after this.)


End file.
